


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Giant Spiders, M/M, Poor Hux, Shoving Web Balls Up His Ass, Spider Kylo, Spider Webs, web restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Hux was stuck on a camping trip with his two friends. When he goes to take a piss in the woods, some half-spider, half-human creature decides to make Hux his mate.For the Huxloween event, Day 31: Things that go bump in the night.





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I initially was going to write a part two for this and post it on tumblr, but decided to put combine it and post it here.  
> I feel like the sexy times qualifies as dub con, but it doesn't seem like it or qualifies more as non con, then let me know so I can change it :) Enjoy!

     “Where are you going?” Phasma asked. She was putting together the campfire when Hux stood up.

     “I’m just going to the bathroom,” Hux said, annoyed. He walked toward the trees.

     “There aren’t any bathrooms out here,” she jested. 

     “You know what I mean,” he told her. Hux got further away from the campsite, but he could still hear Phasma.

     “Do go getting yourself mauled by a bear!” she shouted. Hux rolled his eyes and continued walking.

     It was getting dark, but there was still some light left, so Hux didn’t feel the need to bring a flashlight. When he found a suitable spot to relieve himself, the campsite was no longer visible.

_Oh, let’s go camping, it will be fun! Yeah, right._

     Why Hux had let Phasma and Mitaka convince him to leave the comfort of modern civilization, he’ll never know. 

     When Hux finished up, he zipped his pants up. He suddenly felt like someone was watching him. He turned his head to his right and saw a large spider web. It was huge, in fact, Hux was sure he had never seen one of that size. Hux quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture of it to show the other. He noticed that it got a little bit darker. He put his phone back into his pocket and started to walk back. He thought he heard some rustling and turned around. He couldn’t see anything and thought that it might have been a deer or something.

     Hux resumed his trek back to the campsite, but he heard even more rustling, and it sounded closer. Now Hux was getting paranoid that a bear was going to attack him. He wished he brought a flashlight after all. When Hux saw a large silhouette, he ran for it. The camp should have been nearby, and Hux was starting to worry that he couldn’t remember where it was even though he was sure he did. 

     He tripped over a tree root, but instead of landing face first onto the ground, he landed on something that felt silky. Hux tried to move but found himself having to force his arm off whatever it was he was on. He noticed some movement from the corner of his eye and looked up. What he saw in the minimal amount of sunlight left him speechless.

     The  _thing_  looked like an enormous spider, but it had a human head. It had a human-like torso but had the back end of a spider. It also had eight spider-like legs along the torso, even where the arms would be. The creature resembled a man, he had black hair, large ears and nose, and a scar going across his face. He was now hovering over Hux.

     “What’s this I caught on my web? A new plaything?” he said. He removed Hux from the web.

     “Please, let me go. My friends will be looking for me,” Hux begged. The creature began to cocoon Hux in his spider thread.

     “No, I think I’ll keep you for a while,” he said. It was really dark, but Hux could make out an ominous grin spreading across his face.

~~\-----------------~~

     It had been about a week since Kylo had decided to keep Hux captive. When they had heard Phasma and Mitaka come looking for them, Kylo had taken Hux out of sight and had moved them further into the forest where no one could bother them. Kylo had been bringing Hux berries and dead animals, which Hux had struggled learning how to prepare and cook. Hux was hardly ever let out of Kylo’s sight. 

     “Why are you doing this?” Hux had asked. Kylo only stared at him with a smirk. “Just kill me already, I am tired of this.” 

     “Now why would I want to do that? After your pretty red hair caught my attention, I decided to observe you,” Kylo had explained. His smirk had turned into a mischievous grin, and one of his legs had gently petted Hux's hair. “You are an intriguing human, so I don’t want to get rid of my future mate.” 

     Kylo had yet to do anything that would make Hux his mate, but the anticipation of it had made Hux want to get it over with. 

     Hux woke up from a nap to find Kylo nowhere to be seen, which was weird. He looked around and called out the creature’s name. No answer. Hux felt like this was the opportunity to escape. He knew that it was a dumb idea. He was unsure as to which direction to go, and he had a feeling that Kylo could easily track him down. However, Hux’s desire to leave was too strong, so he tried to pry his arms free. To no avail, he was stuck. 

     Looking to his side, Hux saw that his wrists were cocooned in webbing. He was bound to the damn web. Hux sighed as he dropped his head. 

     Of course. 

     Just then, Kylo came back. Hus noticed how he looked different. The palps on his mouth were a bit smaller. His legs were closer together near the spider half of his body, and he now had human arms. Hux’s jaw dropped. Suddenly growing arms was not possible, but then again, Kylo himself wasn’t either. 

     “Good morning, my little human,” Kylo greeted. He crawled up next Hux and looked confusion at Hux’s own bafflement. Then he directed to his to where Hux was staring. “Ah, yes, these. I have just gone through a sort of metamorphosis.” 

     “Is that why you left?” Hux asked 

     “Yes, it is not a pleasant thing to see,” Kylo answered. He turned away and was doing something, but Hux couldn’t see what it was. 

     “Hey, can you let me go?” Hux requested. He heard a chuckle. 

     “Not yet, Love” Kylo replied. 

     Kylo moved towards Hux, and Hux noticed that he was carrying a white sack made of webs. Kylo placed the sack next to Hux and opened it to several small balls of web. Hux looked at him confused, but he only got a wicked smile in return. Hux's shirt was lifted up, and he closed his eyes as he felt fingers rub his exposed nipples. He closed his eyes and had to bite down on his lip to suppress a moan. Eventually, the fingers left his chest, but Hux felt his pants slide off his legs. 

     "Wait," Hux pleaded. He looked at Kylo. 

     "Shhh, it will be ok," Kylo tried to assure him. The pants were completely removed, and the underwear came off as well. 

     Hux turned his head away out of embarrassment. He felt fingers wrap around his cock, and a thumb ran across the tip. The hand began to stroke his cock, and Hux could not stop a moan from escaping his lips. He closed his eyes and tried to focus only on the pleasure that he was receiving. 

     "Look at me!" Kylo commanded. Hux obeyed, and their eyes met. Hux felt his face heat up. 

     After a couple of more strokes, Kylo stopped, which caused Hux to whimper. Kylo brought Hux's legs over his shoulders. He then took one of the small balls of web and opened it up. Hux saw him stick a finger inside and scoop out some white substance. The coated finger entered Hux without warning, and Hux let out a gasp. Kylo pumped his finger in and out a couple of times before taking it out and coating it again.  

     When he stuck his finger back inside, Hux felt it brush up against his prostate. He arched his back at the sudden feeling of pleasure and moaned. He dared look down and was alarmed to see that his hardened cock was dripping with pre-cum. He felt disgusted and knew that he shouldn't let himself react this way to such a hideous monster. Yet, he couldn't stop himself. 

     One finger turned into two, and then three. Hux felt them curl and stretch his opening as they continued to massage his prostate. Hux tugged on his restraints so he could relieve his aching cock, but they were too strong for him to break out of.  

     When Kylo removed his fingers, Hux instinctively bucked his hips to urge Kylo to put them back in. Hux felt a warm, wet tongue drag across his inner thigh. Under different circumstances, Hux would have melted completely at such action. He knew that this situation was going to be the first of many, and there was nothing Hux could do about it but give in. Kylo reached for another web ball, but this time he didn't tear it open. Instead, Hux felt it get pushed deep into his stretched hole. 

     The sensation of the sticky silk filling him up caused a shiver to run down Hux's spine. It felt off, and Hux tried to shift his hips to try and get rid of the odd feeling. Kylo held Hux's hips with a harsh grip until Hux ceased his movements. When Hux finally did, he saw Kylo take another ball of web and felt it get shoved inside him. He felt another and another as they pressed up against his prostate, and Hux lost count as to how many were inside him. He felt so full that he wasn't sure if any more could fit inside him. He believed a couple ripped open because he felt more liquid seep deep into him. 

     None of this should have turned Hux on, not even the slightest, but it did. Still, Hux didn't think he would come undone from such perverted acts until Kylo started to stroke his cock. Hux was curling his toes as heat pooled his lower abdomen. After a couple of strokes, Hux came with a shout. He was panting heavily as he sensed Kylo place something over his entrance. More spider webs most likely. It hadn't been too long since his nap, but Hux felt his eyelids become heavily.  

     The giant web they were on dipped next to Hux, which meant that Kylo was now resting beside him. Hux's face was turned towards Kylo. 

     "Look at me," Kylo commanded. Hux did his best to keep his eyes open as he looked at Kylo in the eyes. "Who do you belong to?" 

     "You," Hux replied. Kylo smiled. 

     The last thing Hux felt before he drifted off to sleep was a couple of palps poking his cheeks, as a pair of soft lips connected with his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
